


A Meeting of Sorts

by Watch_Over_Durins_Sons



Series: Molasses and Honey [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baggenshield - Freeform, M/M, Meeting, Thilbo, Thranduil's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Over_Durins_Sons/pseuds/Watch_Over_Durins_Sons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin meet each other, under slightly less-than-pleasant circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! It's been a while since I've posted anything, and this has just been sitting in my computer, collecting dust. It's unedited, so pardon any terrible mistakes. I hope you enjoy! This story takes place years before the story, 'As Rich as Molasses.' It's the first part of this series, Molasses and Honey, and if you haven't read it yet, go check it out! Read the tags first, though.

Bilbo entered the tall building, a small pit of nervousness filling his stomach. He was supposed to be meeting CEO of a multi-billion dollar company to see about getting a job. It would make him a lot of money, and Bilbo was very skilled when it came to organization and multi tasking, which is basically all the job would require, but he didn’t often like talking to such people. They were, generally speaking, arrogant, rude and egotistical, all traits that Bilbo didn’t much fancy, but he’d have to suck it up for the day.

Come on, Bilbo, he told himself as he stepped in the elevator that would take him to the tenth floor. They are just people. Keep your head on your shoulders for just an hour, at least.

As Bilbo stepped out of the elevator, he took a deep breath and gave himself a nod of encouragement, before heading straight forwards, to the front desk. There was a well dressed blonde woman on the phone, and he waited for her to finish. Once she did, he cleared his throat and she looked up expectantly at him.

“May I help you?”

“Uhm, yes.” He cleared his throat. “I have a meeting, or rather an interview, scheduled with Mr. Greenleaf at 1:00.”

The secretary searched on her computer for a moment to confirm, and then she lead Bilbo down a short hallway to a deep, mahogany door. There was a brass nameplate on it that read ‘Thranduil Greenleaf, King of Mirkwood Corporation.’ Bilbo nearly snorted, not surprised by the pompous title, but repressed the urge, trying his best not to be rude.

The woman knocked on the door and popped her head in, murmuring muffled words to the man inside. Bilbo couldn’t hear exactly what she was saying, but the responding voice was loud and clear.

“Yes, I do remember. By all means, send him in.”

The voice was deep and regal, and even though Bilbo could already tell the man would be condescending beyond even Bilbo’s original expectations, he couldn’t help but be impressed. A man with a voice like that could probably rule a kingdom, and nobody would question it. Perhaps his nameplate was well earned.

Bilbo had been expecting a rich-looking, well dressed man when he entered the room, and he wasn’t at all disappointed. Thranduil’s outfit was nothing short of fabulous, from his leather, brown oxford shoes to his skinny-pant, crocodile-green suit. The man also seemed to be a million miles long in every direction, but he was filled out enough to not look too skinny, and he had long, perfect, white-blonde hair. It was intimidating, to say the least.

However, Bilbo had not been expecting to see another man, almost equally as tall, but far more muscular, dressed in a pair of grey slacks, a navy blue button-up, and matching, grey suspenders. His arms were crossed and he was giving Thranduil a look that said murder. He too had long hair, but it was wavy and a deep, rich brown, so dark that it was almost black, and it was streaked with the silver, tell-tale signs of age. Alongside his fair pallor and his stormy blue eyes, he was a sight to behold.

Bilbo swallowed heavily.

“You’ll have to give into me eventually, Thorin. Eventually your sad, little business will go bankrupt, and then you will crawl back to me on your hands and knees.”

“That will not be happening,” the man, Thorin, spat back in a deep grumble. His voice was equally as powerful as Thranduil’s, but it was deeper and more gravely. “I don’t know why you even bothered asking me here to begin with,” he added, shouldering roughly past Bilbo and to the door.

As he pushed past, Bilbo locked eyes with the large man. At first he only looked angry as he muttered, “Don’t know why you’d want to work for a dick like him,” but Bilbo caught a different look in his eyes, last minute, that he couldn’t quite place. It didn’t help that he didn’t know anything about the man.

The door slammed shut behind Thorin, and Bilbo tried not to look put off. Even though something about Thorin had called to him, he still did not appreciate his abrupt rudeness. The small, curly haired man could only be so tolerant, and he was saving that for his interview with Mr. Greenleaf.

“So,” Thranduil began, seating himself behind his desk, a bored expression gracing his flawless face. “You are looking for a job?”

“Yes,” Bilbo spoke, taking a seat in a plush chair, opposite the man. “I saw that you were looking for a new assistant, and I believe that I would be very good candidate for such a job.”

“Oh?” The blonde man lifted is dark, thick eyebrows in mock interest. It put Bilbo a little on edge. “And why would you think that?”

“Well, I, uh… I am very organized,” he muttered, slightly flustered. “And I’ve dealt with money matters on several occasions. I used to be a small business auditor, but the company I worked for got shut down, but I believe that would be prevalent to this job. I've researched what the job entails here, and it's practically the same exact thing I did there. I was very good at it, but I was laid off from my previous job, because the company went out of business.”

“Tell me, Mr. Baggins,” Thranduil sneered, leaning forward with a haughty gaze, “What do you know about Mirkwood Corporation?”

Bilbo frowned, his nose twitching as he thought about his answer. “I know you hold stock in many businesses, small and large, and that it’s a very successful holding company, worth hundreds of billions of dollars.”

“And that’s all you know?”

"I know that you share holds with fifteen major companies across the country, and I also know that you hold stock in five local businesses, including Mirkwood Salon and Greenwood Bakery. Your company is thriving and wealthy, but you're to the point where you need another employee to help manage your many stocks... well, according to your career listing," he cleared his throat, "and I can help you with that!" Bilbo smiled.

Mr. Greenleaf looked bored. "Is that all?"

Bilbo nodded, his eyes now trailing down to look at the floor. Thranduil had a piercing gaze that was hard to look at, and it didn’t help that Bilbo felt so inferior to the man in the situation.

Thranduil sighed. “Very well, then. Begone.”

Bilbo’s head snapped back up. “What? That’s all?”

He was completely dumbstruck. Of course Bilbo had expected the man to be somewhat rude, but he’d expected him to at least give him a small chance! Such a short conversation could hardly be considered an interview! 

“I’ve nothing left to say,” Thranduil shrugged, standing back up. “From what I’ve seen, you simply have nothing to offer for my company.”

Bilbo, now furious, stood and leaned across the desk. He was positively dwarfed by the tall man, but his anger was enough to make him feel big enough to wrestle a bear. “That man was right. You are a dick, and I don’t know who would want to work for your slimy company, but it sure isn’t this man,” Bilbo huffed, gesturing towards himself.

Thranduil only grinned, and it was Bilbo’s final straw. With one final glare he spun on his heel and stomped out of the room, feeling overly annoyed. First, that Thorin man had been awfully rude to him, and now Mr. Greenleaf hadn’t even given him a proper chance! Maybe Bilbo should give up on trying to work with business men and just open up a business by himself.

He had almost made it back to the elevator, completely lost in his angry thoughts, when he heard a somewhat familiar voice calling towards him.

“Sir! Please, just a moment!”

Bilbo turned to find Thorin hurrying towards him, his long legs carrying him quickly. The shorter man nearly turned away and continued towards the elevator, but he was interested to hear what this man had to say.

“Hello, um.. I’m sorry for earlier,” the man grumbled, coming to a stop in front of Bilbo. “I wasn’t very kind. I’m just tired of dealing with Greenleaf. The man puts me on edge.”

Bilbo lifted his sandy brown eyebrows, somewhat shocked by the man’s apology. “Well, thank you.”

“Is there some way I can make it up to you?”

Honestly, the man had only bumped into him. It’s not as if he had shoved him into the wall. “Uh… uhm how?” Bilbo questioned smartly.

“I too own a corporation, and I’ve been needing an assistant for a while. Everything is kind of falling apart, and I have to be honest, I’m not very good with paperwork or budgeting. Actually, I’m just terribly unorganized altogether,” he answered, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. It was obvious that he didn’t often speak lowly of himself. “Would you be interested?”

Bilbo tilted his head in thought and said, “Perhaps,” before turning towards the elevator once more, quickly stepping onto it and pressing the Lobby button.

“Wait!” Thorin called, trying to come after him, but he knew he wouldn’t make it. “I didn’t even get your name.”

“It’s Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins!” the small man called as the elevator doors slid shut. Once the mechanism began to move back down to the bottom floor, Bilbo couldn’t help but smile to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Anything I could change? What did you like? Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
